In German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,795,176, certain dibenzodiazepinones having anti-ulcerogenic and scretion-inhibiting properties are described. U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,430 discloses substituted dibenzodiazepines having antidepressant and analgesic properties.